Antennas which use high frequency antenna dipole radiating elements are commonly used in the telecommunications industry.
To manufacture a typical antenna dipole radiating element (“antenna element” for short) typically requires a number of different components to be formed and then connected together in accordance with specific tolerances in order to form a properly operating antenna element. This, in turn, requires a substantial amount of time and expense.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide high-frequency antenna elements that require fewer components, but operate as well as, or better than typical antenna elements.